


Watch what happens

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sorry I stink at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How jack and David met. What happens after that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fansies:)

"Uh , new kid I dare you to jump off the fire escape." Spot said to Davey. Jack overheard this and felt worried for Davey. It was an unknown rule that if a newsie dared another newsie there was no way to get out of it. Davey started scratching his arms, a move Jack had seen when Davey gets nervous. His arms started to get really red and show cuts.  
"Why don't you make him just go in the laundry room." Jack said annoyed to Spot.  
"Or the river !" Les shouted excitedly. Jack tried to shush Les but Spot gained an evil smirk on his grimy face. The newsies started chanting "Hudson!","Hudson!". Davey started to get overwhelmed and started to tip over the bridge. Jack was alerted when Davey let out a scream. Jack caught him.  
"Don't worry Davey I got you." Jack said grabbing his hand. Then to Jack's horror , Davey slipped and fell into the icy cold water of the Hudson.


	2. Spider Snyder

Jack had thankfully survived falling in the Hudson River but Jack never still really forgave Spot. Then came the strike. When Jack started threatening the DeLancey brothers for bullying Crutchie, they called their boss Wiesel and the head of the refuge Snyder. As soon as Snyder spotted Jack he started chasing him. The boys got into a fight with the other guys but Jack still had Snyder on his tail dragging Davey with him. To his surprise Davey threw a big punch onto Snyder's face.  
"Who even was that dude?" Davey said while sitting on the fire escape with Jack.

"That's Snyder, he runs a child prison called the refuge.""Its a horrible place I was sent there a couple years ago." Jack said looking away. "Well its a good thing I punched him; he deserved what he got ." Davey said moving closer to Jack. Davey wanted just to put his lips on his to prove a point but he knew he couldn't. Instead he leaned for a hug. They stayed like that for awhile. "You know Davey , I haven't been hugged since I was 3 years old by my father." Jack said looking teared up. Jack and Davey sat awkwardly on the fire escape until it was late at night. "Well I guess I have to head back home." Davey said. "Wait don't go Davey." Jack said stepping up. To Daveys joy, Jack kisses him.

The next morning Davey came rushing in the distribution center like nothing happened. Jack was still sitting in his corner slowly drinking his coffee. Crutchie was talking to Racetrack about switching their route and Les had already ran to his newsie friend Trousers. Davey bought a bundle of newspapers and then walked toward Jack. Jack smiled and covered their faces with a newspaper and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Do we have anything to talk about?" Jack asked. Davey shook his head and smiled."No Jacky, I don't think we do."

"Hiya Jack!,


End file.
